


A Glimpse of Beauty

by ValiantWarrior37



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Discord: JelsaHaven (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), F/M, JHaven Project 2020 (Disney/Rise of the Guardians)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantWarrior37/pseuds/ValiantWarrior37
Summary: "What color is the snow?""It's white, a bit magical. A lot like your hair,"-A little one-shot where Elsa sees snow for the first time. Enjoy!*disclaimer* I don't own any of the characters! Just the plot!Disney x Dreamworks own the characters
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tales of Jelsa Haven





	A Glimpse of Beauty

6 years old

“She has a pituitary adenoma,” Dr. Dawson stated simply. “There is a tumor, non-cancerous, where her pituitary gland is. Because of its placement, it is putting pressure on the optic nerve. Which is why she’s been having trouble seeing, along with the headaches, vomiting and nausea.” He paused and looked at the two parents.

“The location of the tumor is causing vision problems. She may lose all her eyesight, or it may be partial. It will depend if the tumor will continue to grow…”

Elsa ignored the doctor’s long words as she peered out the window. She squinted to see outside, focusing on the tumbling leaves. Frustration rose when the blurriness didn’t leave. She sighed and turned to where her parents sat. Her father was talking with the doctor, but her mother’s eyes were on her. Elsa’s brows furrowed together as she noticed the tears in her eyes.

The six-year-old climbed on her mother’s lap. Her hand tenderly came to her cheek, wiping a tear away. “Why are you sad mama?” She asked, her innocence of childhood tuning out the reality of the situation. “Did you get hurt?” She asked again, her cerulean eyes peering up at her mother.

Her mother sobbed and shook her head. “I’m not hurt baby, I’m okay,” she whispered and brought her close. She happily obliged and snuggled into her mother’s chest.

-

“Is there anything that can be done?” Iduna asked, holding her daughter close.

“Possibly, but I can’t say. For now, we are going to give you a couple of neurologists who specialize in this. They will be able to give you a more extensive diagnosis and what can be done,” he spoke.

Iduna nodded softly, looking at her husband as he took the folder. After Dr. Dawson exited the room, they sat there for a few moments in silence. The weight was heavy in the room as they digested the news. Worries sprang in Iduna’s mind, but she pushed them away. She took her husband’s hand and looked at him. “We’ll get through this together, one day at a time,” she assured him.

He gently squeezed her hand with a nod of his head. “We will,” he smiled softly and looked at their daughter, quietly playing with Iduna’s hair. “She’s strong, stronger than she knows. We will be there, right along with her,” he told her.

Iduna exhaled a shaky breath, nodding at her husband’s words. “We will,” she echoed her agreement. They exited the room and returned to their home. The rest of the afternoon was spent with their daughters. They made an effort to make the most of the day.

Evening came and after a story from Agnarr, Iduna tucked her daughters in with a lullaby. As Elsa slept peacefully, she took a seat on her bed, watching her daughter. She gently brushed her platinum locks away. Tears sprang to her eyes as she wished that she could remain blissfully unaware. She covered her mouth to quiet the rising sob as her heart ached, wishing she could take this from her.

She felt Agnarr’s strong hands around her shoulders and she turned to him. “Why does it have to be our little girl?” She whispered quietly as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her close. The question hung in the air as she silently cried, wishing the troubles away. But, despite the sorrow, they felt a strength rise within them. They would fight for her in every way they could.

-

“Mama!” Elsa shouted. “I can’t see! I can’t see!” She cried out as she looked around frantically. Her eyes searched, but found nothing. “Mama?!” She wept, fear crawling at her throat.

Her mother’s soft hand came to her cheek. “I’m here,” she assured her. “I’m here.” The words brought comfort to her and she leaned close. “I’ve got you, you’re safe,” she whispered.

“I can’t see mama, I can’t see,” she cried again.

“I know baby, I know,” she hushed her. With a hand on her hair, she rocked her gently.

“Remember what we explained baby? The tumor and how it blocks your vision?” Her mother asked and Elsa nodded.

“That’s all it is. We’re going to make it better. That’s why we’re here in this new home. There are better doctors and we can take care of you there.” Her mother soothed her hair and Elsa began to calm down.

“Will I be able to see again?” She asked quietly, her hiccups subsiding. Her mother froze for a second, but quickly resumed.

-

“I hope so baby, we’re going to do everything we can. You know Dr. Klaus? He’s going to see what he can do,” she softly assured. Iduna sighed quietly, holding her daughter close. In the last eight months, since her diagnosis, her sight had slowly dwindled. But in the last two months, it was evident that it was gone. While she could still detect light and tones of color; anything beyond that was non-existent. Three months ago, is when they made their move from Charleston, South Caroline to Burgess, Pennsylvania.

This move was the start of something good, at least they hoped. Even if this situation was not ideal, they were going to all they could for her. She gently kissed the top of Elsa’s head. “Alright baby, let’s put to use what we’ve practiced. Clothes, hair and then bed,” Iduna gently instructed.

She watched her daughter as she slowly moved around, picking an outfit. After a couple bumps and a little help, she managed to dress herself. She then brushed her own hair and Iduna helped her braid it, before she worked on making her bed. Despite the initial struggle, she managed to complete each one.

“That was wonderful darling,” Iduna praised her daughter. Elsa beamed at the praise and took hold of her mother’s hand. “I am proud of you Elsa, and don’t you ever think otherwise. You are strong, stronger than you know and never doubt your capability.” She squeezed her daughter’s hand, reassuring her as they exited the room. An energetic Anna bounded before them.

“Mama! Elsa! Can we go play?” She asked, nearly jumping where she stood.

“After breakfast, okay?” Iduna smiled at her youngest. She let out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh, alright; can we go to the park afterward?” She asked, recovering from her disappointment.

“Not today, we have to do some more unpacking. But we can always make a game out of that,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Anna sighed, but perked up at the mention of a game.

Iduna smiled at her daughter and breathed in, leading the way down the steps.

-

“So, you’re saying, because of her age, it would be best to monitor the tumor and wait on surgery until she’s stable enough?” Agnarr asked Dr. Klaus.

“Yes, we will monitor the tumor and see if it grows. While operating sooner is an option, the methods are a risk. Riskier than waiting. We will monitor it though, take the appropriate precautions and allow her some time. This will give her a chance to be at her strongest for the surgery and hopefully result in the best outcome,” he explained.

-

Tooth watched the young girl as she sat on the bedside, legs swinging over the edge. Her parents and North retreated to the office and she sat quietly entertaining herself.

“Want a sucker?” She asked, breaking the silence after they had closed the door.

The blonde looked up, her eyes searching for and she stopped on her form. “Is it strawberry?” She asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes, it is,” Tooth smiled, taking a seat next to her.

“Then yeah, I do,” she smiled and opened her hand before Tooth handed it over. “What’s your name?” She asked after opening the sucker.

“My name? Tatiana Puck, but most people call me Tooth,” she grinned. “I would ask your name, but I already know it; Elsa, right?” She questioned and the young girl nodded.

“Why are they taking so long?” She asked, raising her head towards her.

“Well, they are talking about important things,” Tooth answered.

“About me?” Elsa asked quietly after a moment of silence.

The question caught Tooth off guard for a moment, but she recovered shortly. “Yes, they are talking about how to make your eyes all better,” she explained.

Elsa nodded her head in understanding. Her thoughts were interrupted though by the loud noise of a door opening.

“Is Grandpa here?” A young voice questioned.

“Jackson Overland, you know very well you aren’t supposed to traipse around the clinic. Your grandfather is in a very important meeting. Now go on back to the break room.” Tooth shooed the seven-year-old out of the room.

The boy was quick though and dodged around the nurse. He was about to open the door but faltered as he caught sight of the girl. Tooth smirked at the wonder in the boy’s eyes and saw her opportunity. “Jackson, this is Elsa, she’s a new patient here,” she spoke.

“Elsa, this young boy is Jack, he’s Dr. Klaus’ grandson,” Tooth explained, pushing the boy towards the young girl. He blinked again, tongue-tied and unable to speak.

“Hello Jack,” she greeted, her eyes turned towards them. Tooth raised an eyebrow at the propriety the girl held at a young age.

The boy finally found his voice and he waved. “How old are you?” He asked, coming closer.

“I’m almost seven; and you?” She questioned with a small smile.

“Eight. Do you like to play games?” He asked, climbing next to her. Tooth watched as the two chatted with each other. While Elsa was initially quiet, Jack seemed to have won her over.

“Oh, look at what I can do!” He cheered with a cheesy grin.

“I can’t see it,” she smiled softly.

Tooth froze where she worked, but Elsa waved it off. She relaxed as she changed the subject. They continued talking and didn’t stop until Elsa’s parents took her home. It was obvious they enjoyed each other’s company.

They gathered at the front desk and Tooth resumed her work.

“Why can’t she see?” The boy asked after swallowing the cookie he had received.

“Who can’t see?” North asked, his eyebrows raised in questioning.

“The girl’s, Elsa. Why can’t she see?” He looked up at his grandfather.

“Ahh, Elsa,” he hummed, the slight Russian accent in his voice coming out. “Well, she has something called a tumor that blocks her vision,” North answered.

“Will she be okay?” Jack questioned and North nodded, patting the boy’s knee.

“She will be, don’t you worry,” he assured.

Tooth smiled, noticing the way North’s face shone with pride. Jack may be a bit of a troublemaker, but he was smarter than he let on. She smiled to herself as he commented on how she was pretty and then resumed eating his cookie.

-

“Elsa! Come here, we have a surprise for you!” Elsa’s father called from below. Moving from her desk, she slowly moved to the stairs. With a hand on the wall, she descended the stairs slowly. She wondered what her papa wanted. The past month had been filled with doctor’s appointments and unpacking their home. They had finished yesterday, which meant it couldn’t be that. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, her mother’s hand grasped hers.

“We have a surprise for you,” her mother spoke with excitement. “For both of you,” she grinned and Elsa could hear Anna’s steps join theirs.

“What kind of surprise mama?” Anna asked eagerly and Elsa looked up, wondering the same thing.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew what it was. So let’s go and see,” she smiled. Elsa quietly followed and when they were brought to the kitchen, her curiosity piqued.

“Alright girls, ready to meet our newest family member?” Her father’s voice asked as Anna let out a squealed ‘yes’. Elsa smiled a bit, nodding her head. A moment later, a wet nose and tongue met her face and Anna’s squeals made her smile grow. Her hands grasped a soft coat of fur and she laughed as the wet tongue continued licking her.

“Meet Olaf, he’s going to be our dog. Elsa, he’s going to be trained to help you around the house. Along with when you go outside,” her father spoke.

“I love you Olaf!” Anna cheered as she wrapped her arms around the dog’s neck. Elsa smiled brightly and gently pet the dog’s head, now that he had finally sat down.

“Really?” She asked quietly, running her fingers over the dog's face gently.

“Really,” her mother answered softly. She found her mother’s figure, kneeling close to her.

“Thank you mama,” Elsa spoke, hugging her tightly.

“You’re welcome baby,” she replied, kissing her forehead. Elsa then turned to the puppy and excitedly ran off with him and Anna.

8 years old

“Come on! Let’s go!” Jack called, grabbing her hand.

“I’m coming!” Elsa replied, adjusting her hat with one hand. For the past two days she’d been in the clinic, having various tests done. Mama and Papa had left to go get food to help celebrate her birthday. It sucked being in the clinic on your birthday, away from your sister and puppy.

But Jack arrived and when he found out it was her birthday, he pulled her out the door. He didn’t say anything except that they were going to play outside. He didn’t have to say anything more. There had been talk about the first snow of the year, but she hadn’t been able to go out yet. Excitement grew in her chest, wondering what this snow was. It was something new and exciting.

“Ready?” Jack asked, holding her hand tightly. Elsa nodded with a grin, following his lead as he opened the door. The chilly air swept past them as they ran outside. He slowed down after a moment and then stopped. “Okay, bend down,” he instructed.

She raised an eyebrow, but did as he said. She extended her hand and bent down. It was cold at first, but she didn’t mind. The snow was soft, and powdery, growing wet as she played with it. A smile spread on her lips as it began to melt. “What color is the snow?” She asked, looking up to where his shadow was.

“It’s white, a bit magical. A lot like your hair,” he answered.

“White,” she smiled, a bit in wonder. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining what it looked like. She opened her eyes and bent down again. She threw some in the air in a joyous matter, giggling as she did.

“Come on, let’s build a snowman!” He shouted and pulled her towards the mound. Building snowmen, making snow angels and having snowball fights, the two played for nearly an hour. The time flew by and Elsa loved every second of it. When they were called in, they were given a cup of hot cocoa and set in front of the heater.

“You two had a lot of fun out there, didn’t you?” Tooth asked them with a smile.

“Yeah, it was great,” Elsa grinned widely, grabbing a bit of the food. She was unable to wipe the grin off her face either. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time and it felt wonderful. She smiled to herself, knowing this day she’d always remember.

-

Elsa sat up, looking around as she panted. The dark room didn’t help the fear crawling at her throat. She looked around, seeing nothing and quickly moved out of bed. Stumbling onto the floor, tears begin to flow as her panic was raised. She pushed herself off the floor and stood, reaching for the side-table. She found it, letting out a breath and steadying herself. She moved towards the wall and followed along the edge. Despite a few tumbles, she managed to reach the door.

She fumbled for the doorknob and opened it in a moment. She turned to her left, and followed along the wall. She dashed the tears away as she passed her sister’s room. Elsa paused as she reached the end and turned right. She counted two doors and stopped in front of the third. Letting out a shaky breath, she opened the door and stepped forward. What she was not expecting was for there to be a rock of clothes to come tumbling down.

For a moment she was stunned and she let out a cry, the panic rising once again. Seconds later her parents came to her aid and helped pull her out of the mess. “Are you okay?” Her mother asked as she pulled her close.

“I think so,” Elsa hiccupped. She laid her head against her mother’s chest. The fears slipped away and she let out a sigh, feeling relief. After making sure she was alright, they allowed her to sleep with them.

“Mama?” Elsa whispered, looking up, despite the darkness.

“Yes darling?” She smiled, smoothing back her hair.

“Why is it so hard?” Elsa questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together. Her mother’s hand paused, but continued after a second.

“It’s something different and it takes time to adjust, but I promise that you will get there. One day, it won’t be so hard, you’ll learn where things are and how to do things,” she assured.

“Okay,” she yawned, scooching closer. She closed her eyes and drifted back into sleep.

12 years old

“Can we please go Mom? Please?” Elsa begged, waiting for her mother’s answer. She could sense Jack’s apprehension as he stood next to her.

“I don’t know Elsa, Olaf is at the groomers today and the fair is kind of big. I’m-,”

“But I’ll be with her! I won’t leave her!” Jack assured.

Elsa heard a sigh escape from her mother. “Agnarr, what do you think?” She asked her father.

“I don’t see why not. As long as you two stick together and are back here by six,” he agreed.

She immediately cheered along with Jack and thanked them. After they were given their ticket and a bit of extra money, they rushed off. Jack grabbed her hand and followed his lead as they dodged between people.

“Okay, let’s go get a hot dog and churros first, and we can go on the Ferris wheel!” Jack stated and Elsa agreed. By the time 5:30 pm rolled around, they had ridden nearly every ride possible. She was beyond thrilled to have been able to spend the day with her friend.

“Jack?” She asked, coming out of her thoughts. When no response came, she turned around in the line. “Jack?” She questioned, wondering what happened. He was next to her a moment ago. “Jack?!” Elsa called and when no answer came, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

The noise around her seemed to intensify and she whirled around, seeing the blur of people passing by. Panic began to rise in her chest and she looked of her for someone. It just so happened to have been an empty line for the ride. Her chest rose and fall rapidly as tears streamed down her face.

A pair of hands settled on her shoulders and she stumbled back. “Elsa, it’s me. What’s wrong?” Jack’s voice came and she let out a cry of relief. She didn’t hesitate and immediately fell into his arms. “Hey, it’s fine,” he calmed her. He wrapped her into a hug and she felt relief.

After settling down and finding a place to sit, they cleared up what happened. After realizing she hadn’t heard him, she explained the panic that came. In an unfamiliar place, with no one there, she had begun to freak out. He quickly apologized, explaining he had stepped away to greet a friend.

“Ready to go back?” Jack asked softly and Elsa nodded.

“Yeah,” she smiled softly and followed his lead.

14 years old

Elsa settled on the edge of the examining table. She heard the ruffle as her parents and North took a seat themselves. She looked up towards North’s shadow and waited quietly for him to speak.

“Alright, so the hormonal changes did affect her body. However, the trial run with the medication has proven successful. We can continue this and plan on the surgery in a couple of years. We will continue to moderate the adenoma, but, everything seems to be going smoothly,” Dr. Klaus explained.

Elsa blinked as her parents’ voices faded as they asked questions. For the past few months, they’d been in and out of the clinic. Saying it was stressful was an understatement. Between balancing school and all the appointments, it had begun to overwhelm her. But, with this news, a weight lifted off her shoulders. She leapt off the edge and grabbed Olaf’s harness.

“I’ll be back!” She explained and exited the room. She turned to her left as Olaf lead her down the hall. She stopped as she heard footsteps and turned, seeing the outline of a shadow.

“Good day Els,” the Australian greeted.

Smiling a bit, she nodded her head. “Mr. Bunnymund? Where’s Jack?” She asked and he directed her to where he last saw him. “Okay, thank you!” She shouted and quickly made her way towards the front desk. She counted her steps and then turned left, she reached out, smiling when she recognized the feel of the water fountain. Growing up in the clinic gave her the advantage of being familiar with the place, but every now and then she still checked her surrounding to be sure.

She came to the end of the hall and listened for the familiar shuffle of papers. She smiled as she heard it, pausing. “Tooth?” She called, waiting for a response.

“Right here. What do you need Elsa?” She questioned, doing some sort of filing it from the sounds of it.

“I’m looking for Jack. Do you know where he is?” She asked and waited for her answer.

“Sure did, he should be in the lounge,” Tooth explained.

In a moment, Elsa thanked her and sped towards the lounge. She quickly headed that way, following Olaf’s lead. “Jack?” She called, entering the room.

“Right here,” the boy’s voice replied.

She heard the familiar sound of the drink vendor and stepped into the room. She smiled widely, quickly sharing that she wouldn’t have to go through with surgery yet. Jack immediately cheered, crushing her a bit with his hug, but she didn’t mind. He set her down and she laughed softly.

“This is great Els, I’m really glad to hear it!” He cheered.

“So am I. Anyways, I should probably go back,” she sighed. She turned to go, but he grabbed her arm.

“Wait, game first?” He asked with a grin, letting her arm go.

She smiled and nodded her head. “Yeah, game first,” she agreed.

18 years old

Elsa sighed softly as the soft breeze blew around her. With a hand tucked behind her head, she hummed quietly to the music in her ear.

“Hey Els?” Jack’s voice came through the silence. She sensed him shift to sitting up.

“Yeah?” She asked, remaining where she lay.

“What do you want to do when you graduate?” He asked and Elsa opened her eyes, turning towards him. She couldn’t see him, but she could make out his shadow against the light.

“You know, I’m going into Medical Engineering,” she replied.

“After you graduate college I meant,” he restated.

“Oh,” she sighed and turned back, looking up where the sky was. “I’m not sure… maybe work in my career for a bit and then settle down with a family?” She replied. There was a moment of silence and he spoke up again.

“Who do you see yourself with?” He asked quietly and she could sense him watching her.

She grew quiet as she thought about how to answer the question. Breathing in deeply, she thought about the first day they met. She thought about how they became instant friends and still remained to be. That friendship had slowly blossomed into something more for her. She didn’t dare say anything about it, not wishing to ruin what they had. But, they had always been honest with each other.

Elsa exhaled slowly and sat up. She wasn’t going to lie to him, even if it risked their relationship. “Honestly,” she said quietly, closing her eyes. “I could see us together,” she admitted. “But if you don’t feel the same way, that’s completely understandable. I won’t-,” she was cut off by the sweetest kiss. Her thoughts stopped, both at the suddenty and the shivers it sent down her spine.

She slowly returned the kiss and after they parted, she couldn’t stop the smile. “I’m glad to know you feel the same way,” he smiled. His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his palm.

“I do,” she replied, her smile growing even wider. The warmth in her chest spread through her fingertips and she looked down, blushing deeply. She laughed softly, a hand going to her face as she processed what just happened. His hand took hold of hers and she could feel his smile as he squeezed it.

“You’re adorable,” he chuckled and Elsa grinned sheepishly.

“Thanks?” She shrugged, unsure of how to respond at the moment.

He laughed. The sound reverberated in her chest, causing it to tighten a bit. She couldn’t help but smile, feeling flustered. “What?” She asked, biting her lip in nervousness.

“Nothing,” he chuckled and took her hand. “What do you think of Thursday evening? We can have a nice date over some coffee or something?” He questioned, looking at her.

“Thursday? That works, in the evening,” she replied.

“Alright, it’s a date,” he smirked and squeezed her hand.

22 years old

Today was the day. After years of waiting and wondering if it would happen, today was the day. Elsa’s hands shook as she slipped on the gown over her head. She thought about the pivotal moments in her life. All the way from meeting Jack to graduation university years later. She breathed in deeply, nervousness and excitement swirled in her stomach. As she gathered her clothes, she froze. What if it didn’t’ work out?

Her stomach dropped as the reality of the situation came into play. She knew the risks and North had warned there was a chance it wouldn’t work. She sucked in a breath as she felt a panic begin to rise in her chest. What if she would never be able to see Jack’s face? What if she would never be able to see colors again? Or her family? What if-

“Elsa? You alright?” Jack’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “Elsa?” He called, pulling back the curtain when she didn’t answer. He didn’t say anything for a moment and he brought her close to his chest. “What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“Jack, what if this doesn’t work? What if I never see again?” She asked, beginning to tear up.

“Hey, hey, shhh,” he soothed her. He gently brought her head his chest. “If it doesn’t, then we’ll go from there. But it will work, North has been working this out for years. We’ve been there with you every step of the way,” Jack assured her.

Elsa smiled softly, wiping away the few tears and leaning close. “You think so?” She asked quietly.

“I know so,” he stated. He pulled her back and kissed her forehead. “It’ll all work out,” he smiled and pulled back. “Need help with the strings?” He asked, chuckling a bit.

She laughed softly, already beginning to feel more at ease. “Yeah,” she smiled sheepishly. He took them without questions and tied the gown in a moment.

“There, all done,” he spoke and she turned around.

“Thank you,” she sighed, not arguing as he pulled her close. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and rested his chin there. “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he smiled. Her hands went to his cheek and slowly, she traced the outlines of his face. She committed every little bump, every rise and fall, to memory one

last time. “Soon, you’ll be able to see this face,” he smiled as her hand rested on his cheek.

“Soon,” she echoed her hoped. Footsteps echoed outside the door and she moved her hands to his shoulders.

“Ready Elsa?” Tooth’s voice asked.

“Ready,” she smiled, nodding her head.

“Alright, let’s go,” she answered and led the way down the hall.

-

“Alright, we’re here,” Jack spoke as he parked the car. “Got the blindfold?” He asked and Elsa could sense his eyes on her.

“Yeah, it’s on,” she answered. Adjusting the bandana, she unbuckled the seat and stepped out. He was by her side in a moment.

“Okay, we just have a bit to walk, and we’ll be there. It won’t be too bad though with the path,” he explained. “Let’s go,” he cheered and led her up the pathway. Every step caused her excitement to grow. The anticipation of this moment had been building since she was cleared by North that everything was healing.

While the first thing she did see was Jack’s face, they hadn’t taken any trips outdoors, aside from a blindfolded car ride. Jack wanted to do something memorable trip and so he planned the trip to this little hillside.

Jack stopped and had her move a bit to the right. “Ready? He asked softly, whispering in her ear.

“Yeah,” she answered with a smile as a shiver passed down her spine. He untied the blindfold and slipped it off. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the light. Slowly things began to take shape and a tiny gasp escaped as everything came into view. A canopy of trees were spread out across the hill and snow dusted the branches. “Oh Jack, this is absolutely beautiful,” she whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you though,” he replied.

“Oh please-,” she stopped short as she turned around.

He smiled from where he knelt, looking up at her. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled out the box. “Elsa, from the first day I met you, I knew there was something special about you. You’ve taken every curveball in life and walked through it with a strength few have. You have taken life on with a fierceness that I admire and I want to take on life with you. Will you marry me Elsa Arendell?” He asked, opening up the box. It revealed a silver ring that had diamonds placed in the shape of a snowflake. He looked up at her once more, seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” She cried.

He smiled widely and slipped the ring on her finger. She admired the ring for a moment and he laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently returned her embrace and held her close.

“I can’t wait to do life with you,” she chuckled. He stepped back enough to see her face and lifted her chin.

Her heart skipped a beat when his cobalt eyes looked at him. For years she had dreamt of the day she’d look at him and see his face. And here she was, looking up at him. His gaze caused every other thought to vanish, except him. He leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly. They parted for air and rested their foreheads against each other. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> This one-shot was written as a part of a project, collabing with many other artists, editors and authors a part of the Discord server, Jelsa Haven!  
> Which is a safe place for all Jelsa shippers! If you are interested in joining the community, DM me and I can give you a link!  
> #jelsahaven #jhavenproject2020  
> -  
> also shoutout to mah girl Ames for helping me with the title!


End file.
